SAVE VICTORIOUS!
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Victorious means so much to us, and we don't want it to end. In here you'll understand why Nickelodeon's 60 episode limit is invalid, and more, if you want to help save Victorious, read this. Victorious is too important to let it end like this...
1. Chapter 1

**Injustice**

**HEY YOU! Yeah you, do you miss Victorious even though it's not gone yet? Well, sitting around and crying isn't gonna help us! We need to call Nickelodeon, start more petitions, stage protests in front of Nickelodeon studios, and we need to show them that it wasn't just a silly show to us, it meant something.**

**And for those of you saying, Victorious had its run, and it had it's 60 episodes, well, I decided to research the episode amount of several Nickelodeon shows, and here are the episode count results:**

**iCarly – 102 plus 1 full length movie**

**Spongebob – Over 306 plus 1 full length movie**

**Big Time Rush – By the end of Season 4 it'll have 71 plus 1 full length movie**

**Fairly Odd Parents – 152 plus 6 full length movies**

**Jimmy Neutron – 67 plus 3 full length movies (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1-3)**

**H2O – 78**

**Degrassi – 386**

**Rugrats – 132**

**Hey Arnold – 98**

**I know most of those shows don't air anymore, but they're still Nickelodeon shows. And TeenNick is still Nickelodeon.**

**The other shows that ended exactly at 60 are Drake and Josh, and True Jackson VP. Drake and Josh didn't deserve to end at 60 episodes either, (I never saw True Jackson VP so I have nothing to say about it), so how about we don't let Victorious go down the same path as Drake and Josh, let's let it have the same run as iCarly!**

**Here's Nickelodeon's number = (212) – 258 – 7500 **

**The operators are available Mon-Fri…so call them, and explain to them why we don't want Victorious to end!**

**WE NEED TO TAKE A STAND!**

**POST THIS ON TUMBLR, TWITTER, WHEREVER! SPREAD THE WORD!**


	2. Maear

**SAVE VICTORIOUS PT 2**

OK…I'm so glad that you guys are trying to help! It means a lot…BUT…one reviewer really pissed me off. _Meaer. _

THIS IS WHAT THEY REVIEWED…

_Okay, this is getting out of hand___

_You know you can get reported for stuff like this right?__  
__It's for STORIES! Not some sob story about some stupid little show ending.___

_Victorious is gay anyways. It's getting stupid, the plots suck and there's to much Tori. Cat is just plain dumb, jade's gone soft, beck is an asshole Robbie is annoying, Andre is a drama queen and Tori hogs the spotlight.___

_It was better then season one. They were better characters, and were less annoying.___

_Who cares of It's ending. Cat is getting her own show 'Sam and Cat' So, there you have it.___

_SO stop putting up pathetic notes and whining about it. IT'S OVER! We can't do anything about it._

So I decided to reply to your review…

I'll analyze it by sentence.

_Okay, this is getting out of hand _

**No it's not, we're just sticking up for what's right.**__

_You know you can get reported for stuff like this right?_

**For speaking my mind? I don't think so.**

___It's for STORIES! Not some sob story about some stupid little show ending.__  
_**Victorious is not a 'stupid little show', it's a great show that inspires to chase your dreams, and being normal is boring. It teaches you to be yourself.**

___Victorious is gay anyways._

**No it's not.**

_It's getting stupid, the plots suck and there's to much Tori._

**None of the plots suck…they're very good storylines, and sure I agree there's too much Tori, but it doesn't ruin the show.**

_Cat is just plain dumb, jade's gone soft, beck is an asshole Robbie is annoying, Andre is a drama queen and Tori hogs the spotlight._

**Cat's not dumb, she's bipolar. Jade's gone soft? WTF? She still insults Tori, she's still snarky towards Cat, she still insults Robbie, and she doesn't really talk to Beck or Andre anymore. Beck is an asshole? Well…that I can agree with but only as of TWC. Robbie's not annoying, he's actually really funny, he's just quirky. And how is Andre a drama queen? WTF are you watching? And Tori hogs the spotlight?...ok you got that one, but…whatever.**

__

_It was better then season one._

**So do you like it or not? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!**

_They were better characters, and were less annoying._

**I actually think Tori was more annoying in season 1, and I think they all improved since season 1 (except Beck)**__

_Who cares of It's ending._

**ME! MILLIONS OF OTHER PEOPLE!**

_Cat is getting her own show 'Sam and Cat'_

**Sam&Cat doesn't make sense, the characters don't go well together without attempted murder. And MOST of us don't watch Victorious just for Cat, so some of us don't care...and I thought you said Cat was dumb?**

_So, there you have it._

**Have what? A rant of untrue facts?**__

_SO stop putting up pathetic notes and whining about it. _

**Quit telling me what to do! If you don't like it, then don't review on it, and go back to your own life.**

_IT'S OVER! _

**IT'S NOT OVER! CUZ A PART OF ME IS DEAD AND IN THE GROUND! THIS LOVE IS—sorry, listening to It's Not Over by Daughtry :/**

_We can't do anything about it._

**Au contraire my negative reviewer! Nickelodeon says Victorious may have a chance if the last 15 episodes get EXTREMELY high rating. Which all we have to do is tune in to the LIVE episode, AKA when it airs. And they only told us that because we've been doing everything we can to save it. So using our willpower to save it, we might actually have won…AND YOU LOST SO HA!**


End file.
